logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Telecanal
Rock&Pop Televisión 1995-1998 1995 (pre-launch) Is a black rectangle, with a number 2 in the right, and "CANAL" on the left in vertical. As appeared on training manuals. 1995-1996 Rock & Pop Television Channel 2 was on the air on August 16, 1995. The first official logo for Channel 2 was the Rock & Pop logo, below an irregular checked polygon which contains the word "canal" and a red number 2. 1996-1998 The logo was simplified in 1996, leaving the Rock & Pop logo with "TELEVISION" below. Canal 2 1998-1999 The third and last logo for Rock & Pop Television is a big yellow number 2, with a red dot in the upper curve, and "CANAL" inside it. Used until the end of the channel. Canal 2 finished it opperations in December 1, 1999. However, and following the chilean TV regulations and laws, the network broadcasted for 8 hours of videoclips in order to keep the minimum of broadcasting hours requiered, albeit the network brand wasn't used. The operations were transfered to Edu Communications (owners of cable TV music networks Vía X and Zona Latina). Red Vidavisión 1999-2005 Vidavisión was an evangelical channel first appeared in 1999 renting the daytime of Canal 2.Later, in 2001 they rented the whole frequency until July 2005. Their logo consisted in 2 blue stripes that form a "V", with a blue sphere above them. Telecanal 2005 (pre-launch) A pre-launch logo was registered in Chile by Jaime Cuadrado Herrera at INAPI (Instituto Nacional de la Propiedad Intelectual). We see a serie of circles (the first and last ones are blue, the second and fourth ones are green, and the middle one is red) next to the words "telecanal" and "television" (which is smaller) 2005-2011 2005-2007 Telecanal was launched in December 5, 2005 by Albavisión, also owner of La Red, after two months of pre-launch campaing. Its first logo was a series of spheres joined of blue, purple, red, orange and lemon green that formed a curve. Also, next to it, the letters tc were located in lowercase and greenish yellow. Below these, was the legend TeleCanal, also in italics and black. 2007-2009 The former logo replaced the spheres by circles of the same colors as the previous logo, but one of the circles changes the orange to the lemon-green color (the same color as the letters). The letters tc remain lowercase, but occupy another typeface. The wordmark is the same color as the letters above with Trebuchet MS typography. 2009-2011 In 2009 the logo was tweaked; the size of the wordmark was readjusted, making it more bigger. 2011-present The current logo consists of the green letters T and C premiered in October 2011. The T appears cut by simulating a leaf, the other half remaining as an arch is positioned above the C. Below is the text "telecanal" with ITC Bauhaus Light typography with the motto "Tele" orange color and the motto "channel" green color. Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Albavisión Category:Asociación Nacional de Televisión Category:AIR-IAB Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Telecanal